


The Nymph's Reply to the Warrior

by Tanukichan



Series: Amaranth [3]
Category: Far Cry 3, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beware the Natives, Flowers, Groto, Jungle, M/M, Moon, Nature, Nudity, Nymphs & Dryads, Rivers, Singing, The jungle is alive, Waterfall, shark attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukichan/pseuds/Tanukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU.  Jason Brody is saved from drowning after being tossed off a cliff. His savior a young nymph, who has some words of wisdom for the young warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nymph's Reply to the Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song Valse De la Luna to set the mood and idea of what song Hadrian is singing.

**Far Cry 3**

_Jason Brody/Hadrian(Harry)_

 

 

The only thing Jason is aware of is that he's drowning. The water surrounds him, he tries to hold his breath longer, but he chokes with bubbles reaching the surface when he loses the battle. Jason fights against the rope tied around his legs as the cinder block drags him further down.

But the weight of the large stone is too strong; it tugs him downwards, away from the light. He twists and kicks in an attempt to break the bounds when a sudden sharp pain rips through him.

Jason looks down at his torso in the water to inspect himself, but the dark cloud of blood blocks his view.

In the corner of his eye he can he see the dark form of bull shark, turning around to attack him again. He can feel himself losing consciousness from swallowing copious amounts of water and blood loose. Before he goes under he sees the water ripple and a human shaped figure swimming towards him.

IAMALINE

Rook's Islands are actually beautiful, with its crystal clear nights with the stars easily visible, tonight is exceptionally beautiful with no clouds in sight and the moon full, bathing the jungle in silver rays, making one forget the dangers of the inhabits. With that thought in mind Jason finds himself relaxing, which he hasn't done since coming here. With running away from pirates and looking for his friends, he has become a guarded individual, in result of men looking to kill and capture him. Laying down in the grass he has thoughts on how he survived. Wasn't he thrown over a cliff by Vaas and his men, to die in the watery depths, where a shark took a bite from him?

From what he could tell his injuries were bandaged, and he was left in a clearing, so that must mean someone tended to his injures, but who, did they want something from him, were they allies or enemies? Before he could pounder anymore on his survival he is interrupted by an outwardly voice singing, from what he could tell it was a male with a light voice.

 _"Who is that"?_ He thought while scanning the clearing. The voice was beautiful, and inspiring with a sense of freedom.

Jason shook his head and got up, eager to find the one singing and answers of his survival. The grass was moist with dew, where the occasional bird or wildlife dotted the trail he took. By the time he was almost there to the voice he was further in the jungle from where he started. Each step closer had Jason's heart thumping as the voice grew louder and louder.

As he drew closer, he could hear the soft roar of a waterfall. With his heart rumbling like a war drum, he ducked behind a curtain of vines, to which he stopped and stared at the scene before him.

For there, in the water, was the most beautiful person that Jason had ever laid eyes upon. Standing in the river beneath the bright white moon with firebugs spinning and twirling around him in a graceful dance that seemed photographic was a pale nude male. He spun slowly, gracefully, moving under the moon that bathed the young male in liquid silver. Arms were outstretched, slim fingers moving through the air as he danced, the water lightly splashing as dainty feet raised and lowered in the air. Dark ebony hair cascaded down his back and over slim shoulders like tendrils of a vine, decorated and intertwined with shells and flowers. Atop his head was a crown of daises and lilacs, eyes shut in an expression of pure contentment on a lovely face. Full cupid pink lips parted on words and still Jason could not recall hearing a voice as lovely and pleasing to the ear.

Finishing his tune with a final twirl the stranger then he opened his eyes, their gazes connected, emerald green orbs meeting sky blue ones.

There was a brief note of silence more deafening than a gun shot, quickly with a splash he disappeared behind the waterfall. The photo worthy scene ending with the lithe male hiding behind the falls.

"Wait!" Jason immediately called, snapping out of his daze. "Please! I just want to talk to you!" His calls seem to on work on the stranger before a head peaks behind the waterfall before coming into full view again. Coming to a stop before Jason on the shore a few feet away from him, his head was cocked sideways to reveal a pointed ear and blue scales on smooth cheeks arranged in a pattern.

"W-what are you, better yet who are you and are you the one who saved me?" Jason asks in awe, but underneath his tone you could hear wariness in his voice.

Smiling lightly the stranger slowly nods before answering. "I'm Hadrian, a naiad; a water nymph, and yes I found you drowning in my river, so I treated your wounds". He replied airily with a blush.

Vaguely remembering from somewhere before coming to the islands, Jason can recall from folklore that nymphs were spirits that personifies nature; typically a grotto or even a river. From Hadrian's words it seems he is one such deity, while daredevil Jason would in the past take this as some ramblings from a crazy person, he can't now since coming here and receiving the powers of the Tatau, and seeing other mystics.

Swallowing the dry lump in his throat Jason is shocked when smooth lips press against his in a chaste kiss, quickly ending before he could really say anything. Head bowed down Hadrian slowly back away to the river, as Jason can't help but reach out for him.

Before he dives under the water the young Nymph's smiles and give Jason some parting words, "Jason Brody since you're coming here you've been changing the island here, for the best, for that I can't help but admire you. Seek me out if you need answerers, but beware the jungle will devour those who are weak". With his final parting Hadrian disappears under the water leaving a silent and calm river.

" _Huh the jungle is really alive_."  Jason thinks before he makes his way back into the cover of the jungle.


End file.
